Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Head up displays (HUD) are also known and display images at a windshield area of the vehicle. Examples of known HUD systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,953,247 and/or 8,427,751, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.